If Jaden Was A Girl
by Ultimate Mask
Summary: A redo of Season 3 if Jaden was a girl! Plus a lot of plot changes compliments of the chef! Sorry bad humor :  It's a total JessexJaden Spiritshipping story with a hint of Yubel and Hauo/Supreme King
1. Chapter 1

This is a GX fanfic! Okay if you've got any chance of understanding any of this you'll probably want to read this. First, Jaden Yuki is a girl. She didn't just randomly have a gender bending she has and always will be a girl in this story. Second, not everyone but some people also have been the other gender; I'm going to tell you those people along the way. Third, I'm starting at episode 106 the beginning of the third season. Everything has been exactly the same up to this point so if you watched the anime you'll be fine. Fourth, the reason I'm writing this is because of ongoing dreams that I can't seem to get to go away, so hopefully if I write this they'll stop. This fanfiction is basically a redo of season three with many changes! I really hope the people who read this like it One more thing if there are big time gaps you can safely assume that what happened in the anime happened the same in less I tell you different! ENJOY!

*****Jaden's POV*****

"Jaden, why won't you play with me?" Dark mist surrounded me. All I could see was a fog of darkness, until reddy purple veins opened in the center almost coming from nowhere at all an eye looked at me intently. The iris was red like a tainted rose. It chilled me to my core.

I closed my eyes hoping for something anything to block its gaze. I heard a sadistic laugh, it seemed to echo in my head and pass by my ears. I tried to open my eyes but they were resistant. When they had finally opened I was sprawled on my stomach in a desert. I asked hoping for a familiar to answer, "Who's there?"

As I looked on I could see Duel Academy but it was surrounded by sand not ocean. The voice spoke again, almost taunting, "Don't you remember me? Why won't you come and play Jaden?"

I pushed myself to my feet, "Who are you? And where are you?" I couldn't recognize the voice at all but an instinct told me it wasn't a friend. The thought struck me, "And where am I?"

As if on cue with my questions I saw my friends down the sand hill. Syrus, Chad, Hassel-Berry, Crowler and Alex weren't moving. (Yes, I changed Alexis to Alex! She I mean he's a man now! And Hassel-Berry has the same name but now is a girl!) I yelled to them, "Are you guys alright?" I took a few steps to the slop of the sand and slide with great balance the rest of the way down.

When I was on flatter ground the voice told me, "I already played with your friends but they weren't much fun."

They all stayed perfectly still as I stood in front of them, "Alex, Syrus, Hello! Say something!"

I went to touch Chazz's shoulder but instantly pulled back. He started to disappear with the wind and sand. They all did. I gasped. I was all alone in this desert with a mystery voice inside my head and my friends . . . . I screamed out, "No!"

****Jesse's POV*****

Ruby ran off as I was just coming to terms with being lost. Knowing she might also get lost I followed her at an easy walk. When I had reached the top of the stairs she had run up I saw her with a brown winged fluff ball. They were checking each other out beside a girl.

She had Chocolate brown eyes. Her hair came down a little past her shoulders. The color matched her eyes except for the top with was a caramel color.

She was a red Slifer. Her uniform was a little unique though. A boy's jacket with the sleeves pushed up to the elbows, black gloves that exposed her fingers, a black plain t-shirt under the open jacket, a black belt with a deck holder attached, a red short skirt that ended mid thigh and was creased like a cheerleaders would be, Slifer standard boy runners with knee high black socks underneath.

She looked at me surprised. Her face was beautiful. It was still very young looking like she hadn't full grown into her own shoes. Her eyes were my favorite part of her face though. They took you in and warmed you it felt nice. Ruby ran to me and up my leg and to my shoulder. The fluff which now reminded me of a winged Kuriboh stayed beside her floating.

I looked at my treasured gem beast, "I told you to stay put." I smiled at Ruby and she smiled back.

"Dude, is that a monster spirit or am I still dreaming?" I walked over to her as she stood up from the ground.

"This here's my pal, Ruby Carbunckle." We stood face to face. She was much shorter than me. The top of her head came to my nose. Even though we weren't the same height she kept her head high to keep eye contact.

"Ruby who?" Her head tilted.

I laughed and answered, "Ruby Carbunckle."

Her head tilted again to the other direction, "Wait this means you can-"

"Yep! I assume you can too." A smile struck my face as I started to piece together who this might be. Kuriboh nodded and made a 'kuri' noise. "That must make you the infamous Jaden Yuki!"

"In the flesh!" She grinned. "So how long have you been able to see spirits?"

"'Since I was born I think. And from what I hear it's the same thing with you! Comes in handy doesn't it?"

She nodded, "Talking to monsters is so rad, usually." Her face wavered. I guessed she was talking about one of her adventures she'd had. I had heard all about her at North academy. She was famous and probably didn't even know it "Anyway," snapping out of her flash back, "I've never seen you around here. Are you a freshmen?"

I trout mouthed for a moment and then answered, "Not exactly. I transferred here."

"Awesome! Well, let me be the first to say welcome." She put out her hand for me to shake.

I took it, "That's mighty kind of you."

As we made eye contact she commented, "That's strange, have we met before?"

I returned the feeling, "I don't know but sure feels like it."

Kuriboh and Ruby started to fight and floated to the ground. We both looked at them shocked.

"AHAH!" There you are!" A strong voice said from behind me.

A squeaky voice continued, "The rally is starting!" The duel monsters stop fighting.

Jaden looked happy to hear the voices, she turned and said, "Hey wait that's today?"

I turned to see a really big muscle girl and a small blue haired one. The blue haired one yelled, "It's now!"

"So forward, forward, forward march!" They both ran down the stairs.

She looked back to me, "'Guess I got to jet, see you around!" She bolted for the stairs. "Come on Kuriboh!" The fluff followed. I stood there with Ruby knowing somehow that the girl I had just met was quite a character.

***Jaden's POV****

The principle was talking about it being a new year and I started to zone out until Blair started to walk across to recite the academy pledge. He was wearing a Slifer vest over a yellow shirt. It surprised me because hadn't she got second in the tournament. I guess you relly had to impress to be blue, look at me I beat a teacher and I got put into red. I liked it though nothing was expected of you so really anything was an improvement.

He started to speak. When he was done he walked back to where he had come from. On his way back he winked at me. He was like three years younger. I am not a cougar! I stiffened. Hassel-Berry laughed, "Looks like you've got a fanboy!" I nodded and gulped.

Principle, spoke and perfection and improvement and then said, "We've invited transfer students to come from our world wide branches!"

"This is so cool I've got to get my game on!"

"From the East academy, Adrian Keco! From West academy, Axel Brodie! From South academy, Jim Crocodile Cook!" Three boys were on the stage all completely different. And the last boy had a Crocodile. I blinked to make sure I wasn't seeing things wrong. "And lastly, leading the pack at North academy Jesse Anderson!" The crowd uproared. Apparently this guy was famous.

No one walked on stage though. The clapping stopped and everyone looked confused. From behind me I heard Chazz talking about this guy and how he had crystal beast cards. At first I thought he had put like decorations on his card but soon I learned from Hassel-Berry and his talk that they were special rare cards.

"So that means this guy was the winner of that tournament. How sweet! I gotta' duel this guy!" I was excited there was only a couple things better then dueling and it was dueling a champion.

The door from behind our seats opened and an out of breath figure stepped into the light. "Sorry Folks!" It was the same boy I had met earlier. "Guess I got lost. This schools a lot bigger than the one we got up north!"

"Hold on I recognize that voice!" I stood up and waved to the blue haired boy. He stopped on the stairs to my left.

"Hey Jaden! This is that pep rally thing!"

"Yep, By the way just wondering have you seen a guy named, Jesse?"

He smiled, "Yeah, sure did.'

The principle cut in, "What you've seen him? Where is he?'

"Y'all are looking at him! I Jesse!" He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I guess I never properly introduced myself. I was so excited to meet you I guess I forgot."

"I get that a lot!" I grinned knowing the statement was true.

The principle introduced him and Jesse ran up and jumped on stage. Waving his arms to the crowd. The guys on stage were talking but I couldn't hear them.

A man bigger than a bear walked on stage, The principle introduced him as Professor Viper. He gave me the creeps.

"For those of you that have heard my methods are strict, you are right however with that being said I've always felt there's a method to my madness. You see I believe actions speak louder than words. So why don't why skip right over the pleasentries and get down to business."

"Gee, he seems like a barrel of laughs." I muttered.

"Now then, why don't we kick off the year by holding an expedition match right now!" The people in the room had mixed emotions to say the least, "Simmer down so I can pick the participants. Jesse Anderson and his opponent will be . . . . " He paused. "Duel academy's top student."

Chazz stood up and said, "I accept."

"Jaden Yuki!"

I jumped up, "Sweetness! The first day of the year and I duel a dude with a legendary deck! This rocks!"

Chazz sounded angry form behind me, "Hey! I'm the best! Not her!" His monster spirit complemented him on always being number one to him and Chazz yelled, "And you'll always be number two to me! If you know what I mean!" The whole school starred.

Jesse yelled from the stage, "This duels going to be a regular hoot!" I was confused if that meant good or bad but I smiled either way.

We both stood in front of Viper, "Alright you two, hold out your arms." We did as he said. He put weird looking bracelets on us.

"What are these?" I asked.

"Why don't we just say, they're a little welcome gift. Students the expedition duel will begin in one hour! And not a minute later!"

****Jesse's POV*****

Jaden looked at me intently, "Jesse you're a nice guy but I'm not going to go easy on ya! That's not how I roll!" She looked confident.

"Of course! I wouldn't expect anything less from Jaden Yuki! So as they say let the best duelist win!"

She smiled ear to ear, "Don't worry I will!"

"Game on!" We both shouted!

The duel goes on like in the show. No different,

*****Jaden's POV******

I was so confused when Jesse sat up and said, "Nice duel!" Where was this dragon? Why was he so happy?

"Where's the dragon?"

"Well that's the funny thing." Jesse stood up from the ground. "I haven't got that card in my deck yet, Jay!" He laughed but I just gawked at him.

"Uh, come again?" The whole crowd started to yell and boo! And I felt bad for this guy but I had to say he was an awesome duelist!

He yelled to them, "Sorry everyone! But I know it's out there somewhere!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well according to the legend the soul of the dragon lives in this tablet but no one knows where it is. But when it is found according to Pegusass its going to be made into a card." He turned from me to the crowd, "Hey folks if any of you sees a tablet let me know okay?"

I was so disappointed I really wanted to see the dragon. It didn't feel right to beat a duelist when they weren't at their best.

Viper walked on stage clapping, "Excellent! A fitting start to our new year! Now join me won't you?" He ushered for Jesse and I to come to him. I walked over as did Jesse. I shook his hand he was one great duelist! When he finally did get Rainbow dragon I'd duel him again.

"Your first lesson is complete."I looked up to the man. "As I explained to you before I fancy myself a man of action. You learn by practicing. So there will be mandatory duels every day! I suggest you comply because I'll be monitoring you all."

Viper laughed and it all felt so wrong to me. I had a slight feeling I had just met my next big problem at this academy.

****Jesse's POV****

Jaden and I were chilling where I'd met her. We were talking about each other's decks. She had shown me now three ways I could have beat her. I was more curious about her deck at the moment though so I asked, "So can I see your deck?"

"Sure," she handed it to me and I recognized some of the cards from our duel. Before, today though I hadn't seen a ton of these.

"Where did you get these awesome cards?"

"Well, I drew and entered the Neo Spasions when I was a kid and I got them back last year, the majority of the heroes I got when I was ten and the rest I just found over the years."

I was amazed he made some of his cards, "That's so cool!"

She smiled warmly, "Thanks!"

"Jay, I think I'm going to like it here!"

"I'm glad to hear that!"

***Jesse's POV*****

"She's not the only one in danger! Does anyone remember me? I know I'm not the star but give me a break! A little respect people!" Syrus was yelling at Hassel-Berry and I while he hanged off the side of the cliff.

"Be careful you're hanging by a thread! So stop squirming around!"

I was thinking about how crazy this was. None of the duels I'd had back home compared with these. I heard laughter in my ear and turned to see Jay cracking up.

I guess I should have expected this from hanging out with Jaden from the rumors I'd heard back home. A shrill scream caught my attention. "AHH! It's breaking! Someone help me!"

It was a reaction without thought. The wire snapped and I lunged for it. I had it tight in my hand and my chest slammed against the tree. Hassel-Berry grabbed my arm. "I've got you Sy!"

Hassel-Berry yelled, "Hey Sarge! Private Trudsdale is 'a' okay!"

Jaden called back in a relieved voice, "Oh good. Thanks guys!"

Axel remarked, "good now I can duel with out the back ground noise."

"Hey! Those guys are my friends! And they wouldn't even have to be saving him if you had just asked to duel instead!" They both continued to duel as I heaved Syrus to safety with help from Hassel- Berry.

****Jay's POV******

I opened my eyes having a huge headache hit me instantly. I sat up. The whole room was completely dark except for a few candles that were lit. I got to my feet and started walking down one isle. "Is anyone here?"

The same voice from my other dream spoke, "I'm over here Jaden!"

I started to run to where the voice seemed loudest. Not knowing if it was the right thing to do or not but I wanted to know who it was. Jesse stood in the middle of the room. He was wearing a weird dark blue leather outfit. He was looking down so I couldn't see his face. Running over to him, "Jesse?"

The voice that he spoke with was not his own it was the one from before, deep and frightening. "It's time to go Jaden."

As I stood in front of him I was confused, go where? He looked into my eyes. His eyes were no longer a soft green but a hard Orange with dark rings under them. They seemed to glow. I don't know why but they scared me. I stepped back and tripped. He caught me but not in any way I would have expected. His hands were positioned on my upper back and the other was tight around my thigh coming in from the back. It made me blush. He pulled me close and whispered with such a commanding and harsh tone, "It's time to go Jaden."

******Jesse's POV******

Mrs. Fontan had left a few minutes ago. Hassel-Berry, Syrus and I were left in the room with Jaden asleep. She looked like she was having a nightmare. Her face was contorted and she wouldn't stop fidgeting. All of the blankets had been pushed off. Syrus looked as worried as I was but Hassel-Berry had fallen asleep on a chair.

"I'm gonna' wake her up." I told Sy. He simply nodded. I put my hand on her shoulder and lightly shook her. "Jaden. Jaden, wake up."

Her eyes opened. She looked up at me and seemed terrified. Her breathing was heavy. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" She pushed herself away from me.

She was on the edge of the bed when I said, "Jaden are you alright?" I outstretched my hand.

Looking even more scarred then before she moved back. It was a quick, I hadn't had the time to catch her. The blanket and her, she had tried to grab for support flew off the bed and onto the floor.

Syrus called and ran around the bed, "Jay!" He was at her side. Her eyes looked so confused. "You were having a bad dream."

She perked up at that and looked straight at me. Her cheeks went redder than a tomato. Apparently I was in the dream. She mumbled, "Sorry about that." What could her dream have been?

I laughed, "It's fine!" Syrus gave her a hand back into the bed. She looked like she was exhausted. I asked out of curiosity, "So what was the dream about?"

She turned away from me, "Nothing."

Syrus walked over to the door, "I'm going to go get Mrs. Fontan she wanted to know when you woke up."

Jaden looked at me as soon as he left. She stared intently into my eyes. I stared back only seeing worry in hers. I asked again, "What was the dream about?"

"Nothing," She looked to her left. Winged Kuriboh appeared. He looked worried, "Kuri! Kuri!"

I sat on the end of the bed getting horrible vibes from this whole situation that had been happening a lot ever since I'd arrived, "Then why were you so scarred of me?"

She looked at me angry, "I was not."

"Then what was your dream about?" I was trying to trick her into it. "If you weren't scarred it shouldn't matter, yes?"

"Okay, I'll tell you because guess what I wasn't scared of you at all! You just sort of shocked." She looked at me like she could take down an elephant, "I was in the library and it was dark. I started running and hearing this voice from a couple other dreams I've had lately. Then I saw you and well yeah you were kind of scary." She blushed.

I raised an eyebrow, "How am I scary?" I couldn't think of how. I personally thought I was a decent guy.

She rolled her eyes, "You had really weird eyes. It was like it was you but not you. Like a freaky twin or something." She looked up at me with an expression that yelled 'do you?'

I shook my head, "I do not have a twin. It was a pretty intense duel, it probably just got you fired up and then with you passing out it freaked your dreams a little."

She seemed a little warry, "Yea, but this isn't the first ti-"

Syrus walked in with Mrs. Fontan. She walked over to Jaden, "I'm going to do a couple tests, okay?" Jaden nodded. Soon she was being examined by the nurse.

*****Jaden's POV*****

Jim, Hassel-Berry, Alex Syrus, Jesse and I were looking down on the gym. They had turned it into an infirmary. Things were starting to get serious, yet again. Looks like I wouldn't get a normal year at DAI but I guess it's more fun this way. To top it all off Viper was nowhere to be found. I turned to face the crew. Alex looked at me wanting to know what I thought, "I'm going to go talk to Sheperd. Hopefully he'll be able to sort this all out."

Everyone came with me to his office. When we got there the principle wasn't there. In fact he wasn't on the island according to Crowler.

Jesse spoke very sternly to Crowler and his migit sidekick, "These survival duels have got to stop!"

Crowler asked, "And who do you suppose should stop them?"

"You! It's time to step up to the plate! You're the grown ups here, right? Do something grown upish!" I laughed a little on the inside thinking of Crowler saving duel academy and stepping up to the plate.

"Like what? We're powerless! Go talk to Viper! He's the one that's been making all the decisions around here!"

Alex spoke to them both like monkeys, "Hello? Do you get it Viper's causing all this!"

Jim added, "you did figure that out right?"

They looked shocked but than yelled at us, "Of course! Only an imbisal wouldn't know! We were actually about to tell you to go find him!"

"That's right and we'll stay here in case Sheperd comes back!" I couldn't help but think that Crowler was a coward.

Mrs. Fontan came in, "Adrain just woke up!"

*****Jesse's POV*******

Somehow from the information Adrain had we were on out way to this laboratory to stop Viper. "Viper's hide out dead ahead!" I turned to where Jaden was talking about. Almost if on cue a door opened. We entered and I was getting bad vibes. "Kay, let's split up and see what we can find!"

I walked down a hallway and found myself an elevator. "Guys there's a down button!"

They gathered, "But we're on the ground floor."

"Must be an underground basement!"

"Uhhhh all basements are underground!"  
Jim knelt down and put his radio wave control monitor thing out, "Guys I'm picking up a disturbance."

"Let's go find out what this is all about!"

"Not so fast Jay," I said. "We don't even know if that elevator is in service" I walked up to the door. Pushing a button we were soon on the ride. "So much for wishful thinking."

We came to see a huge forest but weren't we going down. Everyone was curious and gave their small comment. This was sure going to be a weird environment.

*********Jaden's POV************

We had split into groups of three. Jesse and Syrus had come with me. We were just walking and searching when I felt this pain in my chest and heard the voice from my dreams, "Tag you're it!" It laughed but I wasn't sure if it was at or with me. I was deep in thought wondering if this was also a dream when someone touched my shoulder, "Surprise! We meet again!"  
"Hey aren't you a . . . . wait. . . " I raked my brain thinking of his name, "Professor Stein!"

*******Jaden's POV********

I was somewhere black, foggy and black. They voice started, "Jaden why won't you play with me anymore? We used to be best friends."

"We . . We did?" I was so confused.

"You may have forgotten me but I could never forget you." The voice seemed to take a darker meaner edge.

*******Jesse's POV*******

Jaden was collapsed, Syrus had just run to get water. I carried her over to the wall and leaned her against it. "Earth to Jaden! There's not sleeping on the job!"

She woke, "Oh hey. What happened?"

"You collapsed from a duel."

"Oh, where's Sy?"

"He went to get water."

"We got to stop Viper!" Jay got up but soon fell.

"What you need now is rest! And don't you worry because if it comes down to it I'll face Viper by myself!" She smiled looking thankful.

"Thanks Jess. But I get the feeling it's me Viper wants."

"Huh?" Why would someone want to hurt Jaden? Jay was one of the sweetest hearted people I'd ever met. Plus she could duel maybe as well as the king of games. And she was really pretty; she cut my thoughts off.

She grinned, "You know me for some reason I'm a magnet for power hungry lunnies!" She chuckled, "Aw the stories I could tell. Like on time-"

"Hold that thought. Listen! Some one's stalking us. Someone I meet years ago . . . . .

**********Jaden's POV**********

"She did it!"

I had just defeat Viper in a Deul when yellow lightning came from each of our bio bands. A orange figure with a freaky hand came in front of Viper. It grabbed his face and before I knew what was going on or could react to it we were all engulfed in light. Next thing I knew we were in some desert with Duel academy but no ocean.

"Is everyone safe?" I shouted. Looking and seeing that they were I looked out and mumbled under my breath, "My dream?" The platform we were on tilted not being able to keep my balance I fell to my knees. I felt tired from the duel that was for sure. Before I could even try to get up on my own Jesse had picked me up bridal style.

"You okay partner?" I blushed badly while he smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine! That was an intense duel." I felt like the damsel in distress but wasn't I always the hero of this story?

********Jesse's POV*********

We were all walking back to the academy making observations of where we were when the Helicoptor pad Jaden's duel had been at fell. I thanked the world for making it happen after we got off. But when rock and clouds of dust started flying everywhere I held Jaden tight and started to run. I had no plans to let her go.

As I ran I caught a small smell of her hair it smelled like cherries. My mind trailed off.

We were all running for life when Syrus screamed. I turned to see Axel holding his leg. Jim hurried and helped him out and we were gone.

As we all slowed down now in safety I could feel someone pushing on my chest. I looked down to see Jay trying her best to push her small form off of my chest. In the commotion I had held her too tight to me for safety I was suffocating her. I loosened up, "Are you alright?"

She panted. "Don't do that again. " She looked me in the eye and seemed very serious. A word I thought would never be able to explain Jaden. What worried me was that I had barely felt Jaden pushing at me. She had bags under her eyes as well. I'd need to get her to the infirmary.

********Jaden's POV***********

After Sebastian had told me how he had gotten here I told him our story, "I was in a duel, I won and there was a big flash of light. Do you think this is that world?"

"Yes, I think it is." He lost his calm demeanor, "We're not safe! Do you hear me Jaden?" He grabbed my jacket and shook me. "They're coming after us! Don't you see we're in their world now? They're Alive! They're Alive, Jaden!" He was shouting in my face. I was in disbelief he sounded straight from the asylum.

"Sebastian, try to relax." I tried calming him down. Jim and Jesse soon took him off me and Mrs. Fontan got him some water. Jesse held him back and pushed him firmly onto the other bed.

*******Jesse's POV********

Jim and I were walking down the hall when we heard screams. We started to run towards it but in no time flat, Axel, Winged Kuriboh and Jaden were with us. "Hold up!"

"Hey guess you guys are feeling better?"

"Yeah, a lot better!"

"So you guys heard it too?"

"Yeah I think the whole school heard that!"

We continued to run to find Blair sprawled out. He didn't look so good. Jaden kneeled down beside him and propped him up a little.

He started to mumble, "Jaden, it took him. It took Marcell! I tried to stop it but it scratched me with its weird hand."

"What do you mean it? What was it Blair?"

"Look at that!" Axel pointed out. There was a huge yellow glowing gash on his arm. "It scratched him? I've never seen a scratch like that." I was getting those bad vibes again.

*******Jaden's POV*********

Blair was ill. There was no doubt about that. We could tell it was from the scratch. Mrs. Fontan didn't have the resources to help him. I was worried to say the least. What if we couldn't help him? What if this time I couldn't save everyone? What if we couldn't get back? This all flew through my mind as I stood over his bed. He looked in pain.

Blair looked up to me to say the least. I felt I needed to come through for him. I would do anything to. Later when we discovered the submarine I was all for it. I would get him the medicine he needed no matter what.

************Jesse's POV**************

Jaden, Jim, Adrain and I had arrived back at DA with hopefully the medicine we needed. We came into the building and were immediately greeted by Chazz and Syrus. They were walking towards us looking down. Chazz spoke in an eerie way, "Jaden, duel me." It sounded strange why would someone want to duel while we all still had bio bands on? Wouldn't that just be stupid? I wouldn't put stupid pass Chazz though.

Syrus cut in, "No Jaden duel me."

Jaden looked at them both skeptically, "Why?"

They both stood in front of us when Chazz grabbed her wrist. Making eye contact with her I could see the dark bags under his eyes, "Duel me Jaden!"

She pulled away. "What's wrong with you?" Stepping back she looked worried.

I stepped forward feeling weird about the whole situation, "Guys chill."

About twenty other students with the same demeanor as these two started walking towards us. They were all mumbling things about dueling us. Jaden asked, "What's going on?"

Jim complied, "I don't know they're acting like Zombies."

"But that stuff only happens in the movies!"

"Maybe they just want to duel real badly," Jaden suggested. "I get that feeling all the time." She scratched that back of her head not fully sure with her suggestion.

One of them said, "Need . . TO Duel!"

"Still think they aren't Zombies?" Jim raised an eyebrow with a cocky face.

"I'm not sold on it but I'm not thinking we should stick around and find out." Adrain cut in.

"Agreed let's get this medicine to Blair."

"You're right, Jaden let's get a move on."

She looked in deep thought. It seemed it didn't sit very well with her to run away from a duel. "Right."

"Question. How do we get past these guys?"

Jaden shouted and put out her Duel Disk, "I'll tell you how! You get your game on!"

"Jaden No!" Alex shouted from the other side of the room him and Hassel-Berry were running with some sort of ram for us. "Don't duel them!"

"Hey where have you guys been?"

"Explain later run now!"

*********Jaden's POV************

We had got the Medicine to Blair and were now at the gym. It was safe in the gym so we could all relax. I was leaning on a wall trying to get to sleep. Pharoh was purring in my lap as I petted him. I was unsettled by two things this weird world and my dreams. They seemed to only be getting worse.

Just as I was thinking of pulling an all nighter instead Jesse walked up. "Crazy couple of days, huh?"

I nodded, "Definitely. Is it like this at North Academy?"

He laughed, "No it's pretty boring there!" He sat beside me. "That's part of the reason I came here. We should probably get to sleep. We don't want to give those Zombies more of an advantage."

I smiled and complied. "Yeah you're right. Good night, Jesse." I got comfortable on the wall.

"Sweet dreams, Jaden!" Jesse smiled.

Fat chance of that! Closing my eyes I drifted to sleep.

**********Jesse's POV************

I was woken by a trembling Jaden. She looked the same as when she had collapsed after the duel with Axel. Her form lay along the wall's crease. Her head was in my lap. If she wasn't having a bad dream this would be one of those cute scenes. Who was I kidding it was still a cute scene? I blushed.

Pharoh was gone probably scarred from her movement. I looked around to see everyone else in the gym was fast asleep.

After sitting her up so she wouldn't be embarrassed, I placed a hand on her shoulder and started to lightly shake her hoping for her not to be scarred when she woke this time.

******************Jaden's POV**********************

I was standing on the sand with wind blowing it around me. It was a harsh wind though than graceful. It was almost hypnotizing the sand. I couldn't see farther than three feet in front of me. Then it all stopped. All of the sand fell to the ground. In front of me was Marcell. He was the kid that went missing, right?

Speaking in this voice that was different than the other but seemed older than what this kid looked to be, "Are you ready?"

Scarred of the answer I asked, "For what?"

He started to walk to me, "To give up."

"Never." I said plainly. "I never give up."

He walked around me circling me like a shark. "But you have nothing to defend yourself with."

*************Jesse's POV******************

Jaden woke with a bazaar look on her face. I made eye contact, "You were having a bad dream again."

"Oh," she looked at me confused. I thanked god that she wasn't terrified of me this time.

She stood up, "Well, I won't be able to get back to sleep." She picked up her duel disk. Instantly she looked horrified. "My . . . My deck is gone."

I got up as quick as I could, "What?"

"It's not here. I left it here in the disk." She looked up at me worry written all over her face. "Someone stole my deck."

Hope this work wasn't for nothing


	2. Chapter 2

Kay people liked this alot more than I thought it would! Yeah! I hope this chapter doesn't destroy that

***********Adrain's POV***************

I was coming into the Library to hear laughing from It. He wouldn't tell me his name so I just called him It. I walked up the stairs to see him sorting cards in front of him on a table. As I got closer he looked up at me. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning getting exactly what he wanted.

"I have a job for you Adrain." He ushered for me to sit across the table from him. I did so looking down to see that I had seen these cards before. Neos, Bubble man, Spark man, winged Kuriboh. He stole her cards!

"These are Jaden's Cards! How did you get them?" I was shocked that It would even try to steal her deck.

"It was actually very easy. I just controlled a cat they all seem to like and in the night controlled it to take the deck." It smiled.

"Why though?"

Laughing through words, "Isn't it obvious?"

"No," I muttered. As if I would know anything that went on in your sick head.

"If Jaden can't duel she can't protect herself or anyone else for that matter. Also, she got very attached to this deck," It seemed to get slightly mad at this statement. "She'll want them back and I'm willing to bet if I put her deck and a couple other offers on the table I'll be able to get anything from her." That sadistic grin on Its face was unnerving.

I had to ask the question; it had been bugging me for quite some time. "I know you told me that she did something to you and she needs to pay but what exactly did she do?"

His features darkened, "That is none of your business. This will keep their spirits trapped." He organized the cards and put them in a black box hidden behind books on one of the hundreds of shelves. "I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"I need you to get all of Jaden's little friends away from the gym at noon today."

"What? That's in two hours! Why?"

"Because they'll never let Jaden leave the gym without a deck to protect herself. This will be perfect for my plans but if her friends are in the gym when I make my move they'll screw it all up."

It made sense. "How am I supposed to get them all away from the gym?"

"Do you have your PDA with you?" I nodded. "The Duel Ghouls will surround you and you'll be trapped. You can call them for help and then we're done."

"Okay, I can do that."

*************Jaden's POV*****************

Why? Why would someone steel my deck? It's not like anyone knew how to work the neo spacions like I did or had the same bond with winged kuriboh. What motive did they have? I had been forced to tell my friends. It wouldn't be right to not tell them and then get into a situation and not be able to help. Alex was sitting on my left and Jesse on my right. They both were worried.

"We'll get them back, I promise." Alex comforted me; his hand was on my back. What worried me the most was that Kuriboh hadn't come to find me? What if someone had destroyed my cards? They'd kill him and I couldn't do a thing.

Jesse looked in front of him to see Cobalt Eagle, "Find them, bud?"

"No, I saw no sign of any of them." I winced hearing the words. I could feel the small link I had left with them slipping being replaced by black nothingness.

Jesse turned to me after Cobalt Eagle disappeared, "I'll stay with you till we find them."

I shook my head, "I'll be fine. You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to but I want to. You can't defend yourself and what if something happens?" He looked sincerely worried. Jesse was really sweet.

I laughed hoping to make them both less nervous, "I guess there's one good thing, now I can't become a Duel Ghoul!" Alex rolled his eyes while Jesse joined in the laugh.

PDAs went off all around the gym, I looked to Jesse's. Adrian's voice spoke, "Please! Someone help! I'm stuck on the south side of the school! I'm surrounded my Duel Zombies! I can't get out! Please someone! Anyone!" The noise crackled out. Alex jumped up and ran over to where most of the gang was having a talk about what had just been told to us all.

I would get up and help but really what help would I be? I couldn't even help myself. Axel ran up to us, "Come on Jesse! We got to go save him!"

"I can't I'm going to stay here with Jay!" He sounded determined.

I helped Axel's case, "Jesse they'll need you. I'm fine. There are tons of duelists here. I'm completely safe."

"Yeah!" Jesse freaked. "Except of the hundreds of Zombies out there you're safe!" His brow was all scrunched up.

I pleaded unconsciously using my big brown eyes to my advantage, "Adrain needs you, please help him. I can't help this time. I don't need help and if I could I would go to please."

Jesse looked like he was having an inner torment moment, "Fine." He wasn't pleased with his answer. Jumping up he ran off with the others. I felt alone once they were gone. Yes there was about thirty people sitting in the gym but I couldn't talk to any of them. Above that though, I missed my monsters. When you make a bond with something or one when they randomly get torn away from you your heart feels more than a little empty. So I sat there with my knees clutched to my chest. My forehead lay on the top of my thighs; brown locks disarrayed over my face and legs. My frame started to shake.

On the inside I felt horrible. I was now only realizing how much being alone affected me. It tore at my hearts edges. It was all my fault. They were all in danger because of me. Not just my cards but also my friends. My dreams had predicted this and I hadn't said anything or been able to stop it. I'm a terrible person.

Just as I was coming to the point of tears a voice sounded in the school; the speaker system that connected to the whole school. "Hello, Jaden." I felt a hundred eyes on me as I let go of my knees and brought my head up. "I know you're missing your deck and I'm willing to give it back and possibly return this pathetic school to its previous dimension in exchange for your cooperation." I was furious, thrilled, confused, scarred and worried at once it was over powering my mind and eyes. Tears were threatening to fall.

"All you have to do is come to the library right now or you could refuse and I'll focus ever Duel Ghoul on the gym and I will force you into my demands." I could almost hear the smile. "Like I said before," The voice changed to the eerie one from my dreams, "You have nothing to defend yourself with and I want to play."

I was scared but I had to know who this was? How did they get into my dreams? How did they warp them so badly? More importantly though I had to get my deck back! So before anyone could talk me out of this horribly dangerous situation I was about to put myself in I sprinted for the door. Climbing over barricades I headed for the Library as fast I could.

***************Jesse's POV*****************

After hearing the announcement I left Axel and Jim with a run that could rival a track star's sprint. They both called after me but I knew Jaden would go to the library as fast as she could because Jaden was very similar to me and that's exactly what I would do. I was going to slow. I knew it I was on the opposite side of the school. I called out Topaz Tiger, "I need a ride buddy!" Knowing the situation He let me ride his back to the Library. When I got there I leaped off his back and yelled at the top of my lungs, "Jaden!"

In the center of the room was Marcell the kid who had gone missing, "No she's not here yet." He looked furious. Wait a second where did his accent go?

"You got some nerve stealing her deck!" I shouted as I ran over to him and grabbed him by his collar. He had a very vintage cape on over his uniform. "You give it back right this second!"

He looked at me with rage filled eyes, "I have nerve? Who even invited you?" He sighed. "I guess I can put you to good use." Moving away from me a glowing yellow figure with a demented hand shaded the boy's body and stepped towards me. "Yes, you'll be very useful. He was too small to be intimidating anyways." I subconsciously stepped back. That thing wasn't human!

He somehow stepped into me and a voice echoed through my mind, 'But you, you'll be able to scare and push her around perfectly.' I tried to move and tell it off but I couldn't. All I do was see, hear and fell what this thing was controlling me to do. I was a puppet in its game.

************Jaden's POV**************

Running into the Library I was completely out of breath, I shouted, "I'm here!" Slowing my pace to a halt in the middle of the room and almost falling to the ground from fatigue, I said, "Where are you?"

A laugh like the ones form my dreams sounded form behind me. I whipped my head around to see Jesse standing there wearing tight black jeans and a dark blue tank shirt. His face was forced into a grin and his eyes were the exact same orange from my dreams.

He started to walk towards me. "I'm right here, Jaden." He looked at me with complex eyes. In some ways they said come in but in others they said be afraid. I backed up being followed until I bumped into a wooden table. I turned to see what I'd bumped into. When I turned back he was inches in front of me. I could feel his breath on my forehead and nose. My panting had died down.

"Jesse?" I croaked out.

He looked confused, "What? Of course it's me." His eyes turned back to green for a moment and then continued orange. He gently took my hand in his placing it on his cheek and neck. I blushed. He put his other hand on my back. It soon slid down to where my back curved into a butt.

Pulling away I shouted the obvious, "You're not Jesse! He would never do such things!" Stepping away from him trying to make room between us I looked at his expression. He was enjoying this way too much. "What do you want? How do you look like Jesse? Where's my deck?"

He had closed the space between us again, "I don't just look like your friend. This is him." He gestured to his body. "I'm just controlling it for the time being before I'm done collecting energy."

I shouted very upset, "Let him go!" I pleaded with my eyes and he wavered quite a bit. Keeping his cool barely he walked around me. Taking me from behind and locking my arms and chest down with his own, he whispered in my ear, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to take back what is mine."

I bashed my form around the best I could, kicking my legs. All I ended up accomplishing was us both falling to the floor. Him sitting on his knees and me in his lap with my legs out straight I was a prisoner. "Let go." I struggled to get out as his body shook with laughter. Then I realized when I hit him I was really hitting Jesse. I stopped.

He laughed, "Aww, you don't want to hurt this guy. How cute?" I felt a blush on my cheeks. It was true Jesse was my friend.

"Shut up! Let him go!"

Whispering again in my ear, "Jaden this time, I'm not the weak one you are. This time it won't be you who pushes me around with the slightest whim. I will." He sounded so delighted. I had to keep reminding myself this wasn't Jesse. If I confused the two I'd probably give into his demands.

I started to shake. "Please can we make the deal, please?" I was scared why couldn't he just be power crazy or bent on world domination like all the rest?

He let go and I quickly crawled forward and turned to look at him. He looked disappointed, "I had hoped that you would have remembered by now."

I gulped, "Remembered what?"

He looked me in the eye and somehow without it all registering for me was hairs away from me. His lips grabbed mine and his body forced me down to the ground on my back. My mouth was invaded by him. His tongue had no sense of mine and yours. I squirmed hoping he'd give me freedom but was denied by him.

All I could think, all that was going through my head was that he had stolen my first kiss. No I wasn't a girlie girl or any of that but yes I did have feelings. This had the opposite feelings it should. I was terrified not in love. I didn't even know who I was really kissing but I would pretend to be kissing Jesse. Yes, when I looked back on this moment I'd pretend I'd kissed Jesse.

After he had come down to lick my neck he let go with his right and came to my head. He held it by the cheek firmly but somehow gentle. Cradling it he opened his eyes. They glowed and somehow put me more on edge. His mouth released me finally. His tone was so caring, "Why are you crying?" It sounded so much like Jesse. I wished with all my heart that it was.

I realized that my face was covered in hot tears. My hair was getting wet in patches near my face. "I . . . I . . . "

He came down to me again putting his finger on my lips which were covered in saliva. "Is it really what you want, for me to save this school?" I nodded not knowing what else to do. "I will then." He got up off me not once pushing on me. In a flash of the same light from before when we had arrived somehow I knew we were back even not being near a window.

He took my hand and without me doing a thing I was standing. He walked over to the wooden table, "I'll let this boy go as well if you promise to come with me. I hate to admit it but I am the kinder of the two of us." After smiling he continued, "I've taken almost enough of your energy just being this close to you to be in my true form but I might need a bit more."

He took me in an embrace. His arms wrapped around my tightly. My arms were jammed in between our chests. I started to feel weaker. I felt tired. My eyes started to close but I willed them open not wanting to be helpless. He let go and not being able to stand I fell to my knees. Wrapping my arms around my stomach I tried to comfort my fast heart beat.

Jesse fell to the ground and in his place was a young man. He was lean but had muscle. His hair was an odd purple blue color. It was short and shaggy. He was wearing the same Jesse had been and now Jesse wore his usual uniform. His eyes were two different colors; orange and torquois. On his back were small wings, black sleek devil like wings with holes. (I changed his image!)

The bio bands shattered.

I remember . . . him. I shouted without thinking, "Yubel!" I moved back still on the ground. "What? How?" In was terrified all of the memories of Yubel flew back. Our duels, him hurting people, him killing my parents in rage, sending him into space, everyone thinking I was crazy and being forced to stay in a 'special' home for years. (Okay I added some stuff!)

"I'll tell you when we're safely gone." He offered his hand but I didn't take it. "We have to go."

"No! You can't do this! I'm finally happy! You can't step in and mess it up!" I moved back frantic. He fell to his knees in front of me.

Taking me into a hug he whispered in my ear, "When you sent me into space I acquired some new powers." A soft kiss graced my cheek. I felt my vision slip and darkness consume my world. He . . . He . . He had full control just like when we were kids. (Also Yubel ages with Jaden so yeah he was a kid when she was a kid and grew into a teenager with her.)

*********************Jesse's POV*************************

I had felt everything and was ashamed of its effect on me. It sickened me that I enjoyed it and almost missed when I was kissing her. She had been so scarred and all I could do was lay back and watch. I was useless. Her tears though. Those were hard to take. I'd never seen Jaden cry except from laughter but that was completely different! I don't think anybody from school had ever seen her cry.

She was the school's rock. She'd saved the world and Academy and when she needed a little saving I couldn't come through.

I didn't completely understand anything that had just unfolded but I did understand that this guy was no friend of Jaden's. Her tears still flowed as she lay on the ground asleep. Yubel sat on his knees placing her form close to his. Her legs were sprawled around his hips and her skirt was only half covering her underwear. They were plain white. Her arms and frame were limp and lying on the floor helpless. His hand grabbed her black shirt and started to move it up. I assumed he didn't know I was awake. He probably thought I had fallen unconscious from the ordeal like Marcell. Her whole stomach was revealed when I yelled, "Stop!" He shot me a stare that chilled my blood.

He put her shirt back into place but seemed unsatisfied.

I moved to get up feeling weak but not enough to keep me down. He also got up and picked Jaden up bridal style.

Noticing my presence he asked, "What are you going to do?" He placed her down on the wooden table. She stayed still, her hair covered her eyes.

"I'm not letting you take her anywhere!" I said flatly.

He laughed at that and question, "How are you going to stop me?"

"Duel!" I readied my duel disk.

Again he laughed, "I don't duel." (btw Yubel is only a duel monster he can't duel to save his life.) I was shocked. This thing knew Jaden but didn't know how to duel? He moved back to Jay. "Well, we must be going. I'm already about three years behind schedule."

I moved in front of Jaden instinctively, "I said I wouldn't let you take her."

He pushed me aside with great strength. I fell to the ground but when he went to put her on his back, I jumped up. I punched him in the face without thinking. He staggered back. His eyes looked at me and they said 'I'm going to fucking kill you!'

He stood up straight, whipping his chin of a trickle of blood. Before I could react he landed a punch in my gut. I was sent flying. I landed across the room. This guy had serious super strength.

He now had Jaden in his arms. "Thank you for the use of your body. It worked perfectly." He somehow summoned a portal of some kind. It was dark and swirled similar to a black hole. "We must be off."

Jaden still was unconscious her limp body was being held tight to his chest. I had one last chance not being able to get up and get to her in time, "JADEN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs hoping she'd wake.

Yubel gave me a 'really?' look. His face went into shock though. I didn't know why until I heard mumbling from Jaden. I hurried to my feet. She asked, "Where am I?" She looked over to me. As soon as she saw me she cried out, "Jesse!"

Yubel groaned, "Jaden, we have no time for this!" He walked through the portal while Jay struggled but only gained herself a new spot. He now carried her like a potato sack. The wind was knocked out of jer from the force of his shoulder.

She looked horrified as she disappeared into the darkness. I had let that happen. I had let her get taken. I had in some ways helped. I was a horrible friend!

The portal started to get smaller very slowly. I started to run towards it. "Jaden! Jesse!" I heard shouting from behind me. Turning I saw, Jim, Alex, Axel, Blair, and Hassel-Berry. Hassel-Berry asked, "Where's the Sarge?"

I looked at them how could I tell them that I let that thing take Jaden? "She . . She . . ."

Blair screamed, "What's that?" He pointed to the portal.

"Jaden was taken by this guy into that." I turned to see it was growing smaller. I'd only have a couple minutes left. "I have to go save her!"

I turned but stopped when Jim called, "I'm coming too, mate!"

"Me three!"

"I'm coming as well!"

"I'll go save the Sarge, too!"

They all wanted to come and I realized they all saw Jay as a best friend like me. "I have to warn you guys first. This thing isn't human. He's got powers. He made Jaden to sleep without any effort and somehow controlled me and I think Marcell as well." The memory of being helpless came flying back.

Alex spoke, "She's saved my lives at least a dozen times I am going."

The portal was very small now. "We have to go now or never. I ran through and found myself in complete darkness. I was falling somehow and I could see above me everyone who had been in the library was as well.

Falling into complete darkness I felt consciousness slip.

************************Jaden's POV****************************

I woke to an unfamiliar room. I was lying on a very fancy bed. The whole room was dark except from the light coming from one window. It had no glass only two red curtains on either side. I noticed the light wasn't like the Sun's but more gray. The floor and walls were made of a black brick. I sat up. Everything that had happened flew back to me. I knew what I needed to do. I had to get away from Yubel. If I were to duel with her in my deck I'd be right back to where I was before.

I needed to leave. I ran to the window. Looking out it was a good fifteen stories down. Wait, was I in a castle? Oh my, I think I am, yep there's the mot. I turned to see if there was another exit. There in front of me was a mirror. It was framed by rod iron. I saw my reflection and had to walk to it for some reason I couldn't pin point. Almost like a presence pulling me in.

I was wearing a black tube top dress. It was silk and tight for the bust. From my chest to stomach ran crossing black ribbons. The skirt that only came to above my knees it was made up of different fabrics of black such as rips, lace, frills, and see-through. A black ribbon tied my hair back only letting my bangs come down to my face. I wasn't wearing any shoes but I was wearing tights that were black lace in a rose design. My lips looked redder than usual so I touched them with my finger to find I was wearing lip stick.

The question echoed through my mind: Who undressed and dressed me?

I was not pleased this was far too girly of an outfit for me. I was about to take the ribbon out when my hand was caught. I looked to see Yubel. I snatched my hand away and ran to the door. It was too late I had wasted my precious time alone to get away on looking at my stupid reflection.

I wasn't even close to the door when Yubel used his powers to appear in front of me. He grabbed my wrists with his hands and wouldn't let go of me even though I tried my best to get away. I kicked his shin only causing myself pain.

I stopped knowing I'd never be able to get away with Yubel here. I'd have to wait. He still held me now in a hug. I didn't like it. It felt so forced. I pushed him away and he finally let me. I walked back making distance between us.

I asked a little scarred for the answer, "Why did you bring me here?"

He sighed, "Well, we've actually got quite a bit to talk about." He smirked, "But before we do that I want to do one last thing with this innocent Jaden." His eyes turned seductive and his tongue slid across his upper lip.

"What?" I felt a cold chill through my spin.

He walked to me and soon I was backed into a corner. He grabbed my arm and put me on the bed. I tried to get up and off but he pushed me down. My back lay on the blanket as my legs dangled off the side.

Yubel put his hand in my hair. Lying beside me he looked into my eyes. "You used to never let me kiss you."

I understood what he was trying to do but before I could react he was on top of me and once again his tough was visiting. I couldn't get him off so there I stayed until he stopped. He still was on top of me holding my arms down. His eyes started to glow, "Remember how I told you I got some new powers."

I nodded. "Yes." Fear rose up inside of me. What can he do now?

"This is one of them," His smile was twisted. Now in a gentle tone, "Jaden, please kiss me back."

I felt strange. When Yubel started to kiss me again I was compelled to kiss him back. I don't know why but I felt like I loved him. Of course I didn't love him. My true love was duel. But somehow this feeling was familiar but at the same time completely alien; like I'd loved someone like this before. I couldn't stop as much as I willed myself to.

He let go of my arms and I grabbed his hair with my hands. He rolled and now I was on top. Yet again his eyes glowed and I started to kiss his neck. I didn't know what to do. I felt as if I was crying but I couldn't even do that on my own will anymore. I was helpless. Soon I was taking off his pants and all I wanted and needed was for it to stop. For me to stop!

'I can help.' I heard a voice call. 'He can't control me. I can make him stop. I can make all, of this stop.' I looked to Yubel he had no intent to stop as he licked my neck. I felt his hand sneak into my underwear from behind, only now did I realize they weren't my usual ones. They had been replaced by small lacey black ones. I wasn't ready for this I was still young and wanted to keep my innocence.

I had to get this to stop! Who are you? 'I'm the one who rules this land, The Supreme king! I want you to be who you were destined to always be a great warrior but for that you have to have power. Let me give you that power Jaden. Let me help you.'

Yubel was about to take off my dress. Undoing the ribbon and making me terrified to my depths. He stopped for a second and looked at me with this stare that told me this wasn't going to be fun at all. Before I could register anything he was yanking off my tights and underwear. I had had enough and was more than ready to be saved!

Yes, please help me!

**********************Jaden' POV*******************************

Everything had gone hazy and before I knew what was going on I found myself in a dark room filled with floating mirrors. They all were glossed over while the black behind them looked foggy and smudged.

Before I could even wonder where I was I felt numb. Numb to every feeling or memory I'd ever had. Numb to my worries and numb to my heart itself. Breathing in and out my shoulders seemed so light.

At first I didn't know what to think as the feeling started to consume me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and soon an embrace from behind. All I could do was stand there limply. I thought the person holding me was Yubel until the voice came, "This is a safe place for you. You can stay here while I deal with everything. I'll make sure you stay safe, I promise."

The voice sounded like a boy. It was soft but had an undertone of strength. It was confidence and more of a strong soul full of determination.

"Who?" Was all I could get out of my own mouth. He let me go and walked around to me.

He looked like me. His hair was shorter but in the same sort of style with the bangs, his eyes were identical to mine but a little harder, his shoulders were broad, he was built lean but definitely fit. And much taller than me. *Cough* Season 4 *Cough*

He was wearing long black pants and shirt with a bright red cape. He smiled sweetly, "I'm you."

"Me?"

He took my hand in his. "Yes, I'm a very big part of you."

"Wait!" I remembered something. I had no idea where it came from but it made me feel worried. It was a familiar feeling. "My friends, I can't stay here, I have to protect them!"

He asked, "What from?"

"Everything, it seems I always am somehow responsible with the world and duel academy." I looked down to my hand. He held it tight and firmly but not to hurt me but to keep me close.

"What about Jesse? He almost beat you. He could take your place he has the courage to be able to stand up to anything." He took my other hand in the same way he had taken the last.

"But . . . But," I hesitated feeling a little mean saying it, "Jesse's deck isn't balanced. He's missing Rainbow Dragon. It's a main part of his decks set up."

"If I were to get Rainbow Dragon to Jesse would you feel better?"

I nodded, "But no one knows where it is that's the problem."

He smiled softly, "I do. It was made into a card long ago in our last life. There was a problem with it though no one had the deck to match. I'll give him the card I promise. Then he'll be able to take your place and protect your friends."

I felt reassured and then the feeling of numb came back over me like a blanket in the cold. "Thank you for doing all this for me. I don't understand why though. Why would you go so out of your way to help me?" I looked up into his eyes. "Why are you so kind to me?"

His eyes were beautiful as they looked down to me with a little sadness. Is that what my eyes look like?

"I haven't always been nice to you. In our past life I was very cruel to you. Making you more like me until I couldn't tell the difference was the worst thing I've ever done. If I could go back I would but I can't." He sighed. "This time I will be kinder with you more and take the horrible duties a king must do to keep the kingdom in control. This time I will be more like you instead of the other way around."

Letting go of my hand he took me into a hug and whispered, "So please do not say thank you to me, because there is no need. I should be the one saying it." His voice started to fade and I couldn't feel his embrace more and more by the second. "Thank you for letting me in again." It all felt so weird, surreal.

Yeah chapter 2 three is on the way so have no worries but here's the thing I would like to have a picture on deviantart for people to see what Jaden looks like. Here's the problem I have no drawing skills so if somebody wants to draw it that would be super cool and I'll put the link on here! Hopefully someone will do it for me!


	3. Chapter 3

SO yeah! Chapter 3! Please read the comment at the end thanks :D

******************Yubel's POV*********NOTE - - - - - I'm call Hauo Jaden as well it's just easier and in my mind makes more sense!*************

I had just undone the bow of her dress when I heard, "How dare you put me in this ridiculous outfit!" I looked up to see furious golden eyes. Jaden was back! My Jaden was back!

"Jaden, it's you!" I shouted embracing her in a hug.

She became much colder, "Get off me." Jaden shoved my chest. It barely moved me.

"Looks like I'll be pushing you around this time." My excitement wasn't hidden in the least.

A smirk hit her face, "Wanna' bet?" Her eyes glowed and the next thing I knew I had been bashed against the wall. "You forget that I am still a powerful king." Jaden stood up dusting herself off. She walked over to the mirror.

I snickered, "Shouldn't you say queen?"

"Shut up," Jaden shot me a glare that even scared me. "I am still the king of this dying dimension, no matter what." She turned twisted as she walked towards my form on the ground. "And I have a plan to bring it back to how it was before. I'm going to use Super Polymerization to fuse all of the dimensions together. Now go get my armor!"

"What?" I staggered to my feet and ran to her. Grabbing her by the shoulders I asked, "How in the world are you going to summon Super Polymerization?"

In sarcastic tone she told me, "You get this crazy assumption that because I'm a girl in this life that you can treat me like your inferior! I'm still the Supreme King! And you will treat me as such, Yubel!" She swatted my arms away and turned away. "Now go get me my armor, this dress is disgusting!"

"I don't know I think you look extremely attractive maybe more than I did when I was a girl." I had a small flash back of poor innocent Jaden being forced to kiss me back. Jaden had always been blessed with good looks boy or girl. In his last life he had despised it. He had wanted to look more frightening instead of cute. Honestly though how could he not be cute with those big brown eyes? And now being a girl his cute exterior had just become feminine.

She turned around rage glowing in her golden eyes, "Leave!" Pointing a finger at the door. "Before I decide to get a new guardian!"

I ran off to get her, his old armor. I knew full well that it wouldn't fit her but I got it anyway predicting the fun it would be to see her try to pretend it was fine.

*****************Jesse's POV**********************

I woke to be on the grass next to a mumbling Blair. What he was mumbling about I would take to the grave not even wanting to think about it now. I got up, looking to the sky it was black. The sun was an orangey color but gave off a grayer light. The strange thing was it seemed to be morning.

"Guys wake up!" One after another everyone woke. Then I realized Axel was missing. "Guys where's Axel?"

A deep voice came from my left, "I'm right here." I turned to see Axel coming out of the bushes in front of me

"Let's go! We've got to go save Jay!" I started walking off in front of me.

"Wait mate!" Jim called. "We don't know where she is!"

Jesse smiled I know it sounds completely weird but I'm almost certain that they went this way." He pointed where Axel had come from.

Hassel-Berry sweat dropped, "We all know you and Jay have a special bond but we can't go basing decisions like this on that."

Axel cut in, "He sees the tracks guys. That's why I was in the bush." Axel points to the ground. There was a set of tracks from a man.

Jesse laughed. "Aww! Why'd you have to spoil the fun?"

Alex just sighed, "Let's just go."

"Roger that!" Hassel-Berry agreed.

******************Jaden Supreme King's POV**********************

Yubel had brought my armor. It was exactly how I had left it. I took my helmet first and held it in front of my face. "It's bigger than I remember."

As I put it on I felt the weight, it was more than I remember. I used to be able to fight in this? "Maybe you're just smaller," Yubel snickered.

"I am not!" I puffed my chest out taking in a deep breath, trying to make myself look bigger. "Yubel, you aren't one to talk! You aren't even a well sized guy!" I mumbled under my breath so that she could hear on purpose, "You weren't even a well sized girl."

"Okay then," Yubel picked the main body armor off of the wooden manikin. "Then this'll fit perfectly!" Yubel basically dropped the armor onto my shoulders. At first I felt a ray of hope. I might just actually be able to stand with this but soon I fell back. Yubel caught me but on the inside I wished he hadn't. I wished he had just let me hit the floor at least then I would have my dignity. I wish I was a boy!

Yubel yanked the armor off with one hand and held me steady with his palm on my back. "I'll get a blacksmith to make you a more fitting armor."

Sighing with no other choice I nodded. Sitting down I was soon accompanied by Yubel, "So are you ready to tell me how you're going to get Super Polymerization?"

"Yes, have you ever heard the saying that a duelist's soul is made of their cards. Well, I have quite a bit in the last years." I rolled my eyes remembering Jaden's annoying antics. "If I sacrifice enough cards I should be able to summon Super Polymerization!"

Yubel nodded, "You're going to need either some strong cards or a lot of them."

I smirked having a devious idea, "I know exactly what deck to start with. Do you still have Jaden's old deck? Neos would be a hefty start and the elemental heroes wouldn't be bad at all. It's only fair that they get a little reward in all of this."

Yubel pulled out the deck, "I do. I was tempted to just rip them up right away. It's a good thing I didn't I guess."

I took it in my hand and used my powers to send them to the stars. I could feel my eyes glow. With every deck I'd get closer to fusing the dimensions together per mentally. Now that I thought of it this was really killing two birds with one stone. First I was helping summoning my Super Polymerization and second if Jaden were to somehow break free for even a minute she wouldn't be able to do anything without her deck.

******************Jesse's POV**********************

We had been walking for about an hour when Alex suggested something, "Do you guys think we can summon duel monsters here? Cause if we could we might be able to get some better transportation."

Jim smiled, "I think I've got the perfect solution." He called out a monster that looked more like a dun-buggy. We soon were all in while he drove. I held on for dear life not knowing if with Jim's driving that we'd make it to Jaden in one piece. I laughed though going over one of the first bigger bumps. If she were here Jaden would be having the time of her life just enjoying the ride.

*********************Jesse's POV******************

My eyes were tightly closed, my arms and hands were holding onto everything I could get my hands on, and I was on the verge of calling it quits when we suddenly stopped. I slowly opened my eyes to find that we were stopped on a cliff looking onto a castle.

The Castle was mostly black. It had a huge mot to match its size. This thing was giant. Instantly I had this feeling, like something dark was in there. It was similar to the feelings I had been getting every now and then at DA but somehow it was magnified.

Something big was waiting for us in there.

Alex spoke up, "Let's go see if Jaden is in there."

Hassel-Berry, "If she's not we'll just keep going!"

We once again started to move and my eyes closed in the second.

*******************Jesse's POV***********************

We stood in front of the Castle's bridge. We were about to walk across when a loud booming voice called, "Who goes there?"

Jim called back in his distinct accent, "We're looking for a girl!"

He called back after laughing with another guard, "Aren't we all sunny!"

I called up not finding his joke very funny, "She's about this tall!" I put my hand level with my nose. "She's got brown hair and eyes! Probably wearing red!" The guard lit up and then looked confused for a moment and then whispered something to his partner. I spoke so they couldn't hear, "Do you think we should mention Yubel?" Axel shook his head.

The guard called back, "You say she was a duelist! Are you guy's duelists?"

Blair shouted back without thinking, "Yeah! We go to Duel Academy!"

The Guard barked out to behind himself, "Bring em' in! The more cards the happier the King will be!"

Alex shook his head, "What? I'm so confused."

In a matter of seconds there were dozens of what looked like assorted duel monsters charging at us. Hassel-Berry stepped forward. "Let me handle this!" She summoned out a few dinosaurs.

They held back the other Duel monsters while Axel summoned a few monsters. "Why do they want duelists?" He asked.

Jim commented, "I think he said something about their cards. Maybe they've got Jay in there! Maybe they tried to take her cards!"

Alex cut in, "But, Yubel stole her cards!"

I thought it over, "He might have given them back or maybe it's him who is stealing them." I summoned Sapphire Pegasus. "I'm going in there! I'm not taking the chance of leaving her here!" Before anyone could protest I was off. They continued battling. I was sure they'd be fine. Axel would keep them safe he always seemed to.

While we were flying Pegasus asked, "Are you sure it was okay for you to go by yourself?"

I smiled, "I'm not by myself, buddy! I've got all of you guys!"

Pegasus nodded being more assured for my safety than before. He dropped me off at the side of a Castle. I ran into the inside of the building. I was faced with a choice, up or down. It was a twisting stair well. I decided that a damsel is always in the top of the tower right?

I started to run and soon met with a few guards. They all looked like not so friendly guys so I quickly ran past them and called back, "Sorry I don't have time to say hi!"

I finally came to the top of the stairs. I was out of breath having run for some time. I was at a wooden door. I decided I'd open it and if who I was looking for wasn't there I'd just call Pegasus out and fly back down instead of run. I mentally slapped myself for not doing that before.

Opening the door I came into a very dark room. It was quite a large room. I saw there was a wide window on the far window just in case.

In the corner of the room was a girl. She was trying to lift a sword. The sword it's self was far too long for her and it looked very heavy. Her progress was slim. It seemed that she wasn't strong enough in her upper body. She was wearing a beautiful black dress but also a black helmet and a red cape. It looked like Jaden but I couldn't be sure because of the helmet and the fact that I'd never seen Jaden in these types of clothes. I asked wanting to be sure, "Jaden?"

She turned and in an annoyed, angry and snotty tone asked, "What?"

I could see her face in the helmet. It was her that was certain but why was she acting so strange? And where was Yubel? Not that I was complaining.

She looked shocked to see me. "Jaden? What are you doing?"

She laughed but it wasn't her usual soft childish laugh that warmed me. It was a chilling laugh that scarred me and judge if it was truly her. "This is perfect!" She let the sword drop to the floor not that it was far off. The metal clang noise echoed through the space. "You gem beasts will be a perfect addition! They might just be the last I need!"

I stepped back. "What are you talking about Jaden? We need to get out of here! The gang is waiting for us!"

Her smirk only grew, "None of their cards are rare but cards are cards." She took off her helmet and now I could see her face more clearly. Her eyes were golden but that's not what shocked me the most. Her hair had been cut. It was now much shorter. Her bangs were still in the same fashion but it looked very boyish. "I've got a little revenge to hand out. When Yubel gets back we'll duel!"

"What?" I walked over to her. "What are you talking about, Jay? We've got to go before he gets back!" I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "What has gotten into you? Why'd you cut your hair?"

She rolled her eyes and swatted my hands away like unwanted dust. "If you haven't figured it out by now, I'm not your Jaden! And it was too girly for my likings!" She looked me dead in the eye, "You might not know me but I don't like to be touched!"

I wasn't completely following, "How can you not be Jaden? Does this dimension have its own or something? Then is there a me around here?"

"No, this dimension does not have another me or you." She rolled her eyes like I was stupid. "I've been sleeping inside your Jaden forever. When Yubel came I took the opportunity to take over. It was actually easy." She shrugged and walked away from me but before she could get far I grabbed her arm.

"So you're controlling her?" It was more of an accusation then a question.

Her eyes glowed. "Release me!" I did being slightly scared. "And I am not controlling her. This body is as much mine as hers. I'm just taking my turn." Her smirk led me to believe that she wasn't telling the truth. She continued to walk as she had to the wooden door.

"Let her go!" I yelled. Fighting the fear I ran to her and yelled, "Jaden, can you hear me? Fight this creep that's controlling you! We need to go back home! We need to get back to our world! You're strong! You can kick this things butt!"

She muttered, "This thing has a name stupid!"

************Jaden's POV (The good one!)**************

I felt something! It was the first time in a long time. Wait, was it really that long? I don't know I had lost track of time. At first I'd counted the seconds but I hated math. It all was a hazy except when Me came to visit. He had kept his word and would come and reassure me of what I already knew. It was comforting somehow. He'd also duel me. We both used the strangest deck. They were identical from what I could tell and the monsters even just the picture on the card scared me.

But now it wasn't his voice I heard it was Jesse's. In one of the smaller mirrors I heard and saw him yelling out, "Jaden, can you hear me? Fight this thing!"

I looked at him. He looked angry and worried. He thought I needed help. Did I need help? I hadn't thought of it before now. Was it really okay to live like this? Was I even really living? Was really okay for me to never duel again? To leave my friends?

My mind was distracted from these questions when I felt someone hug me from behind. It was Me. He held me tight from behind. He brought his head down to rest on my shoulder. His cheek was soft against mine. Was that what my cheek felt like? I have soft skin.

The memory of Jesse started to fade from me. I started to forget what his green eyes, his crazy blue hair, his amazing smile. I could still hear a little voice but it was muffled.

What was that noise?

"Everything is fine. I'll handle everything. Just stay here I'll be back later, I promise." He disappeared. His words reassured me. The noise was still in my ears. I tried to focus on it but as hard as I did I couldn't understand what it was. It seemed so familiar though.

************Jesse's POV**************

I was cut short when I felt some kind of force send me flying. I thankfully landed on the bed. My back ached. It was a soft bed but still the force itself but the question in my mind was how? How did she do that?

I looked up to see her at the end of the bed. She looked worried. I highly doubted she was worried about me. Jaden would be but this wasn't Jaden. I sat up, "How did you do that?"

"I'm a king. In this dimension that entails powers you couldn't comprehend." She said it like it was nothing at all. She wouldn't stop looking at me. Not just casually glancing but intently starring.

I had to ask, "Why are you starring at me?"

"I don't get you Jesses Andersen. Why can you see Duel spirits in your dimension? Why do you have power in this dimension? There's nothing special about you!" She had walked around to where she had dropped her sword. "Yes, I'll admit you're a decent duelist but still. You shouldn't be able to do anything in theory." She once again tried to pick up her sword.

I got up and off the bed. Standing on the opposite side I asked curious to what she meant, "What do you mean by powers in this dimension?"

She snarled finally being able to get the sword up to the case on the small table. Sighing looking disappointed at the weapon she answered, "Oh, it wasn't much. You just contacted Jaden. I had thought it wasn't possible. Maybe it's because I'm rusty. I haven't used my powers in hundreds of years." She looked deep in thought.

I wasn't completely following everything she was telling me, probably because she wasn't giving me all the details. I had to focus she wasn't telling me things I needed to know. I needed to know how to save Jay. "How do I save Jaden from you?" I sternly asked, forcing eye contact.

She raised an eyebrow. "What exactly does she need saving from?" Her tone was flat not giving me any way to know whether she was joking or not.

"From you," I replied thinking it was pretty obvious.

"If you had the choice to let someone save you from everything literally everything, wouldn't you take it? Especially when, you had been the one to have to save everyone over and over again." Again I wasn't following. "I already saved Jaden from her pain. You aren't needed." With a smirk she walked to the window. "Where is Yubel? I'd like to start the duel as soon as possible."

"You didn't save Jaden! You only stole her body!" I yelled at her becoming annoyed with her way of thinking. "If I win our duel you'll let her have her body back!"

"No." She said flatly, "I would never wager something so big as Jaden on a duel." She looked out across her kingdom. "And to be honest you really aren't in any position to be making demands." Her chuckle was identical to Jaden's. "You're in a dimension you couldn't possibly get out of. You've brought all of your second class, no third class duelist friends with you so you could save someone who doesn't need to be sav-'

"Let's get something straight!" I cut her off. She looked mad about this but I continued. "You're controlling Jaden! You might be deluded with thinking you've saved her! I don't care though! I'm going to save her from you!" I pointed a finger accusingly.

She looked furious with my beliefs, "I am not the villain here! I am trying to restore mine and the Jaden you knows kingdom! I have done nothing wrong yet in this life! I had planned to keep her hands free of blood but you are making this very hard at the moment!" She turned to the window trying to calm down.

I caught on to what she was implying very fast. She was debating whether to kill me. Knowing she had powers I hopped over the bed and picked up the sword. It was heavy but I could manage without much trouble. I had taken fencing lessons as a child so I wasn't totally in the dark about using this.

She gave me this look that said, 'Really? You look ridiculous!' She shook her head, "You can't have that sword it's mine."

I spoke back, "Well, sorry when someone implies to kill you, you tend to go for the sharpest item in the room! If you try anything I will act! And besides you can barely lift this thing."

Yelling furiously she set me straight, "When it was made for me I was a lot stronger, okay?" Turning sad she commented, "I hate being a girl." I was confused at that.

"Why?"

"Because when I was a boy I ha-"

"What? You used to be a guy?" The blood in my head drained and I felt very light in the head.

"Yes, in by past life I was a guy and a great warrior. Now I'm a weak little girl! After I fuse the dimensions and get my kingdom in order I might work on the whole gender thing but that's not important!" She rolled her eyes, "I won't kill you. I'll just beat you in a duel and take your cards."

"I won't let you take my Gem Beasts!"

"Oh, that reminds me!" She walked over to a wooden table. After pulling out a small black box she walked over to me. Looking me in the eye she smiled, "This is yours." She placed the box in my hand. "I promised Jaden that I'd give you that. Even though I see you as an idiot, I keep my promises."

I opened the box and there in it was a card I'd been searching for, it was Rainbow Dragon! "What?"

"It was made into a card a long time ago and the tablet was destroyed, that's why you or Pegasus could never find it." She smiled evilly, "Don't think just because I gave you the card I won't take it and the rest of your deck." She turned to the door like she was waiting for something to happen. "Are you ready to see some genius lies?"

The door opened and I added psychic to her list of powers. Alex, Blair and Hassel-Berry ran into the room. They saw Jaden and I standing and must have got the wrong idea like I had to begin with.

"You found her!" Hassel-Berry shouted with glee.

Alex smiled, "That's great but we have to go, Axel and Jim are waiting."

Blair couldn't contain himself though. It was obvious he had a huge admiration and probably crush for Jaden. He ran to her and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay."

She looked disgusted. After pushing with her arms to get the boy off she smirked. I instantly knew what she was going to do. I grabbed Blair before she could use her powers to probably send him flying. He looked at me like really you can have a turn after.

I shouted, "That's not Jaden!" Then I scratched my head, "Okay yes it is but it's not the Jaden we know. Wait, no it is she's just sort of possessed."

Jaden smiled sweetly, "What are you talking about Jesse?" My mind clicked, she was trying to trick them. "I'm not possessed."

I thought of something smart I'd prove it and ask her a question, "Okay then, what's your favorite food?"

"Fried shrimp, man I'm so hungry!" She was an excellent actress. "You're the one that's acting strange. You were just threatening me with that sword."

"What? No I wasn't!" I looked at Blair he was inspecting me almost.

Jaden looked horrified, "Yes! You were! You said, 'if you try anything I will act!'" She looked to Blair grabbing his hand. "It was terrifying." He blushed wildly. I could imagine what was going through his mind.

OMG! Jaden is holding my hand! She's so cute! Ha! Jesse won't have a chance against me! This is my chance! I'll be her hero! Then she'll love me! Yes! I'm Jaden's hero!

He looked up to me, "What's wrong with you?"

I couldn't believe this! She had turned my allies to my enemies! Before I could defend myself though someone did it for me, Alex had come to stand in front of Jaden, "She's lying. This isn't Jaden! She'd be more worried about Jesse if he was being controlled."

Blair yelled, "No! It's definitely Jaden! Right?" He looked at Jaden with puppy dog love eyes.

Jaden looked him back in to the eyes. "Of course I'm me!" Taking him into a hug she looked me in the eyes. Her eyes glowed and I felt the sword move.

It and my arm went to attach Blair and Jaden. I thought I had slashed him on the back but when I was finally allowed to let go and let the sword fall to the ground I saw that Jaden had gotten them both out of the way.

I was speechless. This girl was smart I hated to say it but a lot smarter than Jaden when it came to stuff besides dueling. From what I already knew about this Jaden she was the complete opposite so far. I hope she is the opposite with dueling; that would make things a lot easier.

She shouted, "See! He's been acting completely out of character!" She rolled off of Blair who was on the ground. Standing up she pleaded to Alex and Hassel-Berry. "I'm me I swear! You've got to believe me!" I could see them waver. Alex turned to HB, "I think I was wrong."

She nodded. Blair stood quickly. He grabbed Jaden's hand, "I'll protect you!" I could see for a brief second that she didn't like that he had believed her so fast.

She soon corrected herself and looked at him with batting eyes. "Thank you. Yubel stole my deck I was going to duel him but I can't. I Hope Kuriboh is okay!"

I yelled not wanting it to get any further, "Guys! I'm not possessed! You guys need to trust me! I'm telling the truth!"

Jaden stepped forward not letting go of Blair's hand. "Don't worry Jesse! We will save you!" She looked shocked. "Yubel must have taken him over again!"

"What? No!" I looked at Alex, he was the smartest and the one who first had the right idea. "Please, it's me! I'm not Yubel!"

"Of course not." I turned to see the actual Yubel at the window. He had come in through it. He turned mad when he saw Jaden's hand. "You give me all this crap about touching and then you go and hold some stupid snot nosed kid's hand! Really Jaden?" She looked at him with rage filled eyes but he didn't get what she was trying to tell him. He continued with his rant. "Just because you're the king again doesn't mean you can treat me like trash!"

She blew up letting go of Blair's hand she marched over to him, "Yubel! I was always the king for one! And second that was the easiest way to trick the kid by giving him what he wanted! But no! You can't keep your mouth shut!"

She looked furious. Yubel started to apologize over and over again basically forgetting we were all in the room. He tried to kiss her and she slammed her hand on his face. Left on his face was a small red hand print. "Do you have my deck?"

Yubel smiled, "Yes." He gave her a black glove. Jaden put it on it seemed to be a little too big. She made a swift motion of her arm and it turned into a duel disk. Yubel disappeared and a dark shadow flew into the deck.

Jaden smiled, "Are you ready to duel Jesse?"

I stepped forward ready for the challenge and to take my friend back! "I assume you won't say it so I will, get your game on!"

She got quite mad at that. "My turn!"

******Honestly I suck at writing duels so I'm going to summaries or if someone wants to help me that would be amazing and I would be indebt so yeah thanks for reading *****


End file.
